With You, Under the Mistletoe
by LollylandWaterfalls
Summary: Christmas fluff! Kurt and Blaine have been best friends ever since kindergarten, but due to traditions, that could change this Christmas. Klaine. Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson.


**A/N: I'm back! I've been really busy the last few months (I graduated high school and started at the university), but I really wanted to write this story before the year was over. The idea for this one has been playing in my head since summer - strangly enough - but I only wrote it out a few days ago. I'm so glad I finally get to upload it, because due to technical issues I really thought I had lost my story halfway through. Luckily I got it back, and in time for Christmas. The title is inspired by the Justin Bieber song ('Mistletoe', not really a fan of his, but I like this song), the rest of the story is not inspired by anything but my own imagination. I want to give a huge thank you to **_**Gleeful Darren Criss FAn**_**, whom I thought of when it wasn't really going great and who inspired me to go on. Go check her out everyone.**

**All that is left to say is: enjoy!**

**With all my love, Destiny**

**PS: also thanks to beta reader, my little sister, who supports me whatever happens.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson had been best friends for as long as they could remember. It had all began when they had met for the first time in kindergarten. Kurt had already been there since the beginning of the year and so he felt like it was his responsibility to make sure the kids that had arrived for the first time that day had just as good a time as he had. That's why, when he saw a little boy crying next to the sandpit, he thought that he should probably go comfort him. His mommy had taught him that he should always be nice to the other kids and comfort them when they were sad. So without thinking about it further, he approached the little boy.

"Why are you sad?", Kurt asked the other boy.

The little boy looked up, obviously a little startled. Kurt thought that he probably hadn't heard him approach. "I miss my mommy", the boy answered.

"That's okay", Kurt told him, "I missed my mommy too the first few days, but it's actually not that bad here, there are dolls to play with and you can make sandcastles and there are so many other things."

But the boy didn't seem to feel any better by Kurt's words. "But I'm all alone here and I'm never alone because my mommy's always with me", he answered.

"How can you be alone? There are so many other children here."

"Yes, but they are not my friends", the other boy said.

"I'll be your friend", Kurt told him. He held out his hand to the boy. "My name is Kurt, if you tell me your name we're friends."

"Didn't know it was that simple. My name is Blaine." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and shook it. "Will you build a sandcastle with me, Kurt? But don't be angry if I don't get it right, I'm not really great at making them."

"Sure, I'll help."

And from that day on they were best friends. Blaine was a year younger than Kurt, but he told Kurt he could be in the same class as him because "mommy says I'm really smart, that's why". They knew everything about each other and kept each other's secrets, because, according to Kurt, that's what best friends do. Kurt helped Blaine forget about his older brother who kept bugging him and when Kurt's mum died a few years after their first meeting, Blaine was the one holding Kurt when he cried. It was however not until they went to middle school that they became really inseparable. This was partly caused by the fact that for the first few weeks they only knew each other and partly by them just really liking being together.

* * *

Even though they had known each other for years, the first time that Blaine felt guilty about something with Kurt was when he was 13. He knew they were supposed to share all their secrets, but he was just so afraid to tell Kurt this one. What would Kurt think of him? What would he say? What if Kurt didn't want to be his friend anymore? He didn't think he could go on without Kurt by his side as his best friend. So he didn't say anything. It was not until a year later that he finally decided he should tell Kurt. It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and they had been hanging out at Kurt's house all day, watching films and eating leftovers of Kurt's birthday cake from the day before.

"Blaine, can we talk about something?" Kurt had asked him a little hesitantly.

Blaine had never really seen Kurt this shy before, so he hadn't really known what to expect. Kurt hadn't hesitated a second to tell Blaine about the other boys in school laughing at him because he wanted to make his power rangers get married instead of making them fight the bad guys or even about that time he had wet the bed for the first time in years, not long after his mum had passed away.

"Sure", he had said, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, there's just something I need to tell you."

"Oh, okay, what is it?"

Kurt had seemed to be hesitating a few more seconds before he had started talking again. "You know how all the guys at school always talk about girls and stuff?" Blaine had nodded. "Well, it's just … wow, this is more difficult than I thought it would be. Okay, it's just that I don't really think about girls in that way."

"Well, don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll come. You'll find a girl that you like one day."

"No, Blaine, that's not really what I was worried about."

'Oh, well, what are you worried about then?"

"Blaine, I don't think I'll ever feel that way about a girl, you know what I mean?"

"Ehm, yes", Blaine had said hesitantly. Then he'd said: "Wait, no."

"What I'm saying is Blaine, I'm… I'm gay."

"Really? Oh my god that's a relief."

"Wait… what?"

"No, shoot, I'm sorry, what I meant to say was: that's great Kurt, I'm so happy that you told me, you're my best friend whatever happens."

"Blaine? What do you mean "that's a relief"?"

Now it had been Blaine's turn to get shy. "Promise that you won't be angry by what I'm gonna say?"

"Ehm… sure?" Kurt had said hesitantly.

"I meant to tell you sooner, really, and it's not that I don't trust you or something, but I guess I was just kinda scared and …"

"Blaine? What are you saying?"

"Well, the thing is, Kurt, that ehm, well, I'm gay too?"

Kurt had just stared at him before he had said: "Was that a statement or a question?"

"Oh, ehm, a statement?" he said. He corrected himself when he saw Kurt roll his eyes at him: "I mean yes, definitely a statement."

"Oh, okay. Ehm, more cake?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

And that had been the end of it. Not long after that they had both come out to their parents. Kurt's dad had taken it really good and he had told Kurt that he'd actually already known since Kurt was three years old. Blaine's mother was really excited about it and very proud of her son for having the courage to tell her. Blaine's dad had taken it a little less good, but he tried to be supportive and that was all that mattered to Blaine.

That same year Kurt confessed to Blaine that he kind of had a crush on Finn Hudson, the captain of the football team and, since not long ago, the male lead of glee club. Blaine had tried to support Kurt, but he had also warned him not to fall for a guy that would never be able to feel the same way about him. A few months later however, Kurt had told him about how he had set his dad up with Finn's mum, Carole, and that his crush had faded away and seeing as how he and Finn were now sort of brothers, he wanted to be nothing more than just a friend to Finn. Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit relieved after this announcement. He played the sting of jealousy he had felt every time that Kurt had started talking about Finn off to him just being protective towards his best friend, even though deep down he knew better.

* * *

It was two years later and Christmas was approaching. It was both Kurt's and Blaine's favourite holiday and over the years of them being best friends, it had become tradition for their families to get together for dinner at Christmas Eve. This year, dinner would be hosted by the Hudmels. Blaine and Kurt had been decorating the house first thing when December had finally arrived. They had hung lights in every room, decorated the Christmas tree and of course, most importantly in following Christmas traditions according to Blaine, they had hung mistletoe in the most unexpected places in the house. Everyone was in a great mood that evening – Kurt's dad had proposed to Carole a few days before and she had said yes, of course, and Blaine's parents had just gotten back from a holiday visiting Blaine's brother in LA because he wouldn't be able to make it home for Christmas… again.

Kurt rolled his eyes – not for the first time that evening – when Finn tried to help his mother with preparing everything and almost destroyed the kitchen in the progress. Ever since their parents had become a couple and they had all started living together, the relationship between Finn and Kurt had changed drastically. Instead of Finn getting all awkward every time Kurt was near and Kurt secretly hoping that, even though Finn was clearly the straightest guy on the planet, he would somehow magically get interested in Kurt, they now acted as brothers and had actually grown quite close over the last few months. The first time Finn had called Kurt "bro" had been the best moment of Kurt's life. Well, except maybe for the day he met Blaine, that had been quite great as well.

Kurt smiled at the thought of that day, years and years ago, when they had both been so young and so clueless about the special bond that they would form over the years. Yes, that had without a doubt been the best day of his entire life. Blaine and his' friendship had become so precious to him that he didn't think he could go on if he didn't have Blaine anymore. Blaine had been there for him as long as he could remember and he didn't want to know what his life would be like if he hadn't met Blaine that day in kindergarten.

Although, Kurt couldn't deny that something had changed between the two of them lately. It was like Blaine had become even more special to him, even though he hadn't thought that was even possible. Every time he looked at Blaine, it felt like he couldn't be happier and every time Blaine smiled, the whole room lit up. Kurt liked how Blaine got all shy when someone complimented him and how passionate he was about the things he loved. He liked how when he got nervous, one squeeze of Blaine's hand could make him feel confident. He liked how Blaine didn't want to give up on his bowties, no matter how many times people – read: Kurt – told him he looked like an old man going to church on Sunday and how when someone was flirting with Blaine, he didn't realize they were until Kurt pointed it out afterwards. If he was being really honest with himself, he just liked Blaine. He liked Blaine very much, maybe even a little too much.

He had tried to tell himself that Blaine was just his best friend and nothing more, but every time Blaine smiled at him, he immediately forgot about that and started planning their wedding. Every time again, he stopped himself right in time, before he started writing his wedding vows and imagining how many kids they would have together. Kurt had decided that it was better to just try to forget it, because if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he didn't want to lose Blaine over some stupid high school crush. No, he wouldn't destroy everything he and Blaine had just because of something he was sure would go away eventually. So he didn't say anything and tried to carry on the way they were before these stupid thoughts had started to fill his head. Best to play it safe and just stay friends.

Unknowingly to Kurt, Blaine had been dealing with some similar feelings the last few weeks. Well, maybe months. Come on, who was he kidding, years. Ever since that day Kurt had told him he was gay and he had responded with the same words, he had started feeling something special every time Kurt was near him. It felt like a little bulb of happiness exploding inside his chest. At first it had been small and unnoticeable, but every day it became more and more obvious to Blaine, until he couldn't deny it any longer: he had a big fat crush on his best friend. The jealousy he had felt every time someone was being a little too friendly with Kurt, every time Kurt was giving someone a little too much attention for Blaine's liking, and especially every time Kurt had started talking about Finn, was getting bigger every day. Although Blaine had started dreaming about being with Kurt, he too didn't want to risk their friendship. He was so afraid that he would lose Kurt if he told him what was going on in his head, that he did what he always did, the one thing he was sure was the only safe option: he stayed quiet.

* * *

"Okay guys, it's time for eggnog. Who wants some?", Carole asked everyone. She was starting to stand up and make her way to the kitchen when Kurt interrupted her: "I'll go get it, Carole."

"That's not necessary, Kurt, I can do it."

But Kurt had already stood up and clearly didn't want to be told no. He was already almost in the kitchen when Blaine said: "Hey, wait up, I'll help." He stood up and headed for the kitchen as well. He was actually glad to have a few moments alone with Kurt. He loved being with his family and he loved talking with Burt and Carole and laughing with Finn, but he secretly loved being alone with Kurt a little more.

"I'm really enjoying tonight", Kurt said. "I don't know if it's because of dad and Carole's engagement, but there's something different this year, it's better."

"Yeah, this year is good. I wish we could always just be together like this."

"Yes", Kurt answered. He seemed to be hesitating a little before continuing: "It would be a little weird though, wouldn't it? If we were always together. It would be like you were my brother. I'm not sure that I would like that."

When Kurt saw Blaine's disappointment at his words, he immediately noticed the mistakable line in his earlier sentence.

"No, I'm sorry, Blaine, that's not what I meant", he quickly corrected himself. "I would love being together with you 24/7. It's just that I think our bond wouldn't be as precious and special as it is now if I was your brother. I prefer the way we are now."

"Oh. When you say it that way. Yes, me too I think."

They just stared at each other for a little while before continuing their conversation.

"Good thing you're not interested in Finn any more than. Guess that would be weird now, right?", Blaine joked.

Kurt rolled his eyes but quickly fixed them above him and Blaine once again, noticing something above their heads. His smile started to fade.

"Kurt? What's – Oh!" Blaine started his sentence but quickly realised what Kurt was looking at. He started blushing when Kurt's gaze started slowly sinking from the mistletoe hanging above them to Blaine's eyes.

"I had forgotten about that one", Kurt said softly, starting to blush as well now.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well. I mean, it's tradition, isn't it?" Kurt sounded a little unsure, but started to slowly approach Blaine.

"Mhm", Blaine answered, his face getting even more red, if that was still possible.

"And, you know, you shouldn't mess with the Christmas traditions." Kurt was getting closer and closer and Blaine thought there was a real possibility he might faint any moment now.

"Totally. I mean, you shouldn't, you're … yeah." Blaine's voice sounded way higher than he would have liked it to be, but he didn't really care anymore. Kurt's face was getting way to close to his to think clearly.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine", Kurt whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt."

Blaine couldn't believe what was happening the moment Kurt's lips touched his. He had been dreaming about this for so long. He had thought he must be crazy to think Kurt might ever be interested in someone like him, but right now, every bit of doubt started to leave his mind. The only thing he could focus on was Kurt's lips on his, his one hand softly settling on Blaine's hip and his other hand starting to squeeze Blaine's, while fireworks were going off behind his closed eyes. If this was how it felt to be kissed by Kurt, he would totally risk ruining their friendship for it, even if it would only last a few weeks.

Kurt couldn't comprehend how he had had the nerve to do this, but God had it been worth it. The feeling of kissing Blaine was the best in the whole world. Nothing had ever felt like this before and he was pretty sure nothing ever would. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen when he would have to open his eyes again, but he knew he had to eventually. Kurt softly broke their kiss and slowly started to open his eyes. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, before their lips collapsed again, quicker this time, and they were kissing once again.

Both boys were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't noticed Finn standing at the kitchen door, a little smile playing around his lips. He had known this day would come eventually and he was so happy it finally had. It had been obvious, even to him, that Kurt and Blaine had more than just friendly feelings for each other. He walked back into the living room, where their parents were still seated.

"Finn? Weren't you going to help the boys? Where are they?"

"Oh, they are doing just fine, mom", Finn replied, his smile still in place. "I would let them continue on their own. They are a great team together."


End file.
